


Loving Is Real

by AnChow3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Air Supply - Making Love Out Of Nothing At All, Awesome Pepper Potts, Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Fluff, Howard Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Italian Tony Stark, Italy (mentioned) - Freeform, Jealous Tony Stark, Love Confessions, Lullabies, Maria Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mom Pepper Potts, Moments, POV Tony Stark, POV's, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Richard Marx - Hold On To The Nights, Sweet Promises, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, dad tony stark, nosy doctor, stupid fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnChow3/pseuds/AnChow3
Summary: What happens when our Young Pepperony is expecting their first child.“Pregnancy hormones honey” as he likes to correct her, “Remember I have hormones too” as he would add later. She reminded herself."No but seriously I'm sorry i shouldn't have fight with you.. When I just.... missed you, terribly!" he added the last part softly like a feather whisper
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Loving Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's An! This is my first published plot here. Hope you enjoy here....
> 
> Take Care of yourselves in this pandemic situation n stay safe!
> 
> I'll be uploading more one shots and full fanfictions on my works.

So all of a sudden in between their lovely cuddle or let's say...aa... argument they were busy doing, which he even forgot about what they were even fighting when she blew a stubborn hair strand off her face n she honestly looked so cute by the way that he attacked her with a desperate kiss on her pouty lips

He gently placed his hands behind her waist and laid her on the bed. She was dumbfounded for a moment but fell in the moment gradually. God these hormones!

“Pregnancy hormones honey” as he likes to correct her, “Remember, I have hormones too” as he would add later. She reminded herself.

But then it wasn't like they were gonna cross the boundary. He knew the kisses n cuddles are all he could get and he's gonna take whatever he gets. Call him selfish and despo!

Well honestly he didn't even care! Till he is getting what he is longing for.

After the passionate moment...and then now they lay on each other. Laying on his back and cuddling her to his right side. Holding her right hand and caressing them with his left free hand.

"I'm sorry, I should have" both apologized together. Staring right at each other’s faces they fell quite for a moment. Smiling.

"Isn’t it amazing" both spoke again, indicating about the kiss. And again fell quite with a beautiful smile plastered on their faces.

"You’re so pretty and I'm so nervous" Tony confessed slightly in his groggy voice staring at her.  
Pepper looked back at him with her blue glassy eyes shining at him...her cheeks still rosy with blush or you know the after affect of the kiss they shared or was it his confession Tony wondered.

You know the innocent smile she was giving him, he felt like grabbing one more deep kiss from her, maybe she won't say 'no' but let's give her poor aching body some rest. After all pregnancy hormones keeps her more tired than a kangaroo.

And dare he say that, he's gonna be fired. Come on, she's the BOSS!

Really, he doesn’t fantasizes the idea of sleeping on the couch, 

Aww...! Although one thing he misses about her bossy nature and mostly HER presence in the office.

She was toying with his tie now and his hand still caressing her knuckles. her head still on his chest.

"No but seriously I'm sorry i shouldn't have fight with you.. When I just.... missed you, terribly!" he added the last part softly like a feather whisper  
and her facial features softened more at his confession.

They were having a cozy heart to heart….when..

He felt something odd.....

what is it??? have they forgotten something on the bed that their weight squeezed it.. nah! It surely felt something odd but wet? Was there any bottle, because he didn't even notice before he laid them down? He wanted to shift but... he was wondering and wondering when he gazed at her n found her gawking at him open mouth. Clutching his shirt in a fist.

fuck!

Well he is a genius no doubt but he has never been in a situation like this ever, forget that they are already pregnant now. So screw it that he is freaking out

"POTTS"

Tony muttered with panicked eyes looking at her, just to be confirmed.

"TONY !!!"

Pepper's labor breathing started

"t-the baby's gonna come out" she breathed out

But looking at him she found him panicked already....or scared. She sighed heavily. Come on SHE'S the one who’s going into labor and now like as usual SHE has to debrief him on what to do. She groaned frustratingly.

Why can't her husband be genius in cases of human situations apart from science and technology? Wish he was a bit more Human material. But then boy he is such a great Boyfriend/Husband material. Never mind she was the one who said yes to marry him.

Sooo.... with her instructions like, from getting the bags for the labor and baby, to calling her gynac to prepare the OT, to getting them into the car. Which he really out did himself with carrying her into the car steadily, not really wanting to take risk with her or their baby.

He was genuinely worried, and her contractions coming and going between the ride. He had a hard time consoling her and keeping eyes on road too.

Her little muffle screams and her hands grabbing his hand roughly a bit tight, probably enough to double his concern and worry. So... Forgive him for worrying!

Finally what felt like "wish he could just fly her to hospital" or "wish he could take away her pain" tormented journey they reached the hospital. And carrying her and settling her to the hospital stretcher, her gynac already on toes with them wheeling her to the labor room. He was always beside her, reassuring of their healthy baby.

This entire nine months hiding the pregnancy and signing countless NDAs for them was responsible and tiring enough.

Well the doc asked him to stay outside, till if he is needed to call inside. Tony glared at the doc. He hated him by the way! He was sure that guy didn't like him too. So he spared a last glance at her with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I know you can do it. You’re stronger than me, you’re the Boss Honey" he muttered softly with a chaste kiss and let her wheeled inside

“I love you” Pepper said, bit scared.  
“Love you too Honey” he smiled back at her.

And he could swear he saw the doc cringe his face out of the corner of his eyes.

3 hours of labor, Tony waiting outside anxiously. Sometimes pacing, sometimes sitting.  
He wanted to call Rhodes but then the guy was in a mission and Happy was busy dealing with some family issues out of the town. so .... yeah he was alone dealing with the anxiety and fears. So much to be a reserved genius billionaire philanthropist, he thought.

A deep sigh left his mouth. He was missing his mother. He missed his best friend.

The thought of his mother’s took him to some memory lane.

It was the time when he was trying to change his impulsive nature for Pepper. Like more into his old genuine self. The mischievous he used to be.

He remembers his few best moments from Italy. When he first took her to the Bridge his mother used to take him as a child. They shared a beautiful romantic dance that night under the sky.... an old man playing the tune of "Making Love Out of Nothing at all" with some music instrument on the background. And they even kissed passionately. She was smiling that night nonstop.

Well she didn't say it, but the glint was always present in her eyes. Come on he can confidently say this.

But then this is what he wanted, they wanted. A “together forever”.

The time when he realized that he was in love with HER. And when he actually realized that she was it for him. She’s the one!

It took him a bit longer on his part and quite patience on her part for him to open up with her with all honesty.

And now two and a half year into their togetherness, they found out she’s expecting. Scratch that, they’re expecting. And he freaked out. Of course the Howard phase always sorely fresh in his life.

Oh well they're going to be parents for heaven's sake, yet he was so scared and anxious. Desperately waiting for some news. His chest was bubbling over with excitement and tension. It’s inevitable! He was going to be a dad. He still can't believe it.

Still a foreign feeling.  
Though in all honesty he was and is still skeptical about fathering a child. But he honestly wanted to give it a shot. Best shots. Try his luck, maybe!  
And not make his child hate him.  
Love that is in real but in disguise.  
He really wanted to feel the feeling of holding your own child, having to be loved by your own child and loving your child back. A feeling that he had heard people talking about and he had called it bullshit. They were over emotional or fool. A feeling he never had with his own father.  
Maybe he was zoned out for 5 minutes or a half hour he didn’t know… when the bloody scrawny looking doctor came out of the OT to meet him. Or personally give him some news on his Wife with that look as if detesting whatever he was gonna say.  
“Alright you can go see Pepper” Dr. Fredrick told him  
“That’s Ms. Potts for you” Tony growled at him.  
“How is she and the baby?” a desperate question he was supposed to ask but that Fred guy just ruined his attention.  
“It’s a boy and she’s doing fine, just wants to see you” Dr. Fredrick replied bored

Well he didn’t care anymore; he just went inside the room to find his exhausted wife dozing off.  
Nearing her bed, “Honey?” he called her softly.  
Pepper slowly lifted her eyelids, dazed with tired yet shining eyes at him. Smiling softly at him she took his awaiting hands in her own.  
“How do you feel?” Tony couldn’t help but wonder how much she could be drained with the birthing.  
“Better” she muttered softly, leaning into his touch more.

The man happily guided her in his arms, relaxing her. Then kissed her soft cheeks “grazie mille, Honey” he could feel his eyes getting moist and throat clogging.  
So he just leaned pressing her forehead with his. Closing their eyes for a moment to hold on to their emotions.

The team decided to shift her into a private room and also till then the baby will be cleaned and ready to be handed to the newly parents.

So yeah Tony had to hold back the urge to take his son a bit more longer.

After shifting her to the private room and settling, a nurse came to give them their love bundle and explaining a few things to Pepper the nurse left.

“Finally alone” Tony muttered loudly earning a laugh from Pepper at his desperacy.

“Now let’s see our son” Tony said reminding of the wrapped up little bundle in her arms.  
And that's how both parents sat side by side watching and cooing at their bundle.

Pepper all of a sudden bursting into big fat tears, holding her baby closer to her chest. Sobbing and crying.  
“Our baby, Tony” Pepper cried. And Tony took her in his arms trying to shush her, calm her.  
“Our baby” Tony replied nodding positively.

“He is Beautiful” he told her.

“benvenuto al mondo” Tony said “welcome to the world” Pepper said at the same time.  
Pepper left a lingering kiss on his little forehead. And the baby opened his eyes.

“He has my eyes” Tony muttered to himself quite but still with a glint in his eyes. Still trying to absorb.  
“And your brown curls” Pepper cooed as she moved the clothe to take a better look of their boy.  
“And your button nose” Tony stated and received a perfect glare from her and shutting his mouth.

“Peter” Pepper said looking at their boy. “Peter” Tony repeated.

That’s what they had decided to name their baby if it’s a boy. Cause Tony wanted a name that would resemble and sound just like Pepper. So the ‘T’ was from his name, as decided from his dearest wife. So he had proposed the name ‘Peter’.

“You want to take him?” Pepper softly asked turning to him  
He shook his head “No” Pepper narrowed her eyes at him knowingly how much he was dying to take him. “why?”  
“No Pep, what if I drop him or hold him too tight? He’s so tiny and so soft” he sighed. He can’t really hide anything from this woman.

“Are you scared, honey?” Pepper asked him calmly.  
He sighed deeply, running a hand on his hairs, but didn't answer.  
“Look at me Tony. He is your baby too, I know you’ll be careful” Pepper reminded him. But he again shook his head “I trust you darling, You won’t hurt him” Pepper reassured him sincerely.

Even when he tried to give her his best puppy eyes look to plead her, instead got deadly stares from her. Come on he can’t be running from his fears anymore. Face it Stark!

Very much cautiously a much as he can without freaking out, carefully took his son in his arms, guided by his over emotionally excited wife.

(beat)  
......................And then there was this alien, foreign feeling. Spreading all over his heart and bursting into his chest and engulfing him into some peaceful, positive.  
Happiness? Emotion? Protectiveness?

How does he explain, something took him by surprise. Love? Blessing?

He vaguely recalled when He bought Pepper a single rose from the flower lady in Italy just before the dance, the lady had given them blessing.

Was it the flower lady’s blessing or his Mother’s blessing?

How long he stared at their tiny little baby, he doesn’t realize. Just basking in the moment all quite.

“ti amo figlio” Tony said after just taking in the moment of his son. Lifting Peter touching their foreheads together, nose to nose

They were cooing at their baby when a knock interrupted their moment announcing the arrival of some ‘nosy predator’ Tony would like to call it.

“So have you decided on the name yet?” Dr. Redrick or Gredrick whatever, asked annoying Tony more.

“Yes” his voice tight, sounding more annoyed than he wanted to. Honestly he was even more irritated with this nosy pervert doctor.

“His name is Peter” Pepper replied politely. “Peter James Stark” Pepper said.

“Well that sounds just like Pepper” Dr. Fredrick replied

“Yep, With Tony’s T in the middle. Hope you got that already” Tony replied plastering a fake broad smile. Indirectly hinting “he’s mine”

“very well” Dr. Fredrick said then turned to Pepper “anyways, we would like to keep you two more days just to observe you and the baby, Pepper”

“Fine with us Fred” Pepper replied.

And if it could be noticed by the either adults, than if looks could kill. Murder was definitely written on Tony’s face.  
Tony sat there muttering curses in Italian language.

Dr. Fredrick left after a few moments of ‘making sure’. Or, in Tony’s opinion gawking at his wife secretly for longer.  
After he left them alone, Tony still sat there wrapping their bundle in his arms sat beside her bed.

“Why is he Fred and why does he call you Pepper?” Tony turned to her, tried to mask his irritation. But you know ‘men will be men’ as the phrase goes.

“He asked me to call him Fred” She said casually, but glancing at his face took her by surprise

“Why? Are you jealous Mr. Stark?” asked Pepper amused at her husband. Trying hard not to laugh.

“Look, honey, I can become a clown to make you laugh but definitely not at the cost of some weird guy wooing my girl, get this Miss. Potts!” he stated very stoic and matter of fact staring straight rounding his brown eyes.

“Come on now let me feed him, I’m sure he’s hungry” smiling she stretched her arms towards him knowing that there’s no room for argument.  
But than an argument can be made for 15 you know? But right now HE was having 12 percent of it.

“Ohh am sure he is! That ugly nosy potato was taking so long to leave us” handling Peter to her while still growling at the doc. 

She would be lying if he said she didn’t enjoy the sight of her possessive man. A small smile playing on her lips.

Positioning the baby she was unbuttoning the first few buttons and start to feed the baby while he started sucking like he’s hungry for years, when she noticed Tony looking at her so intently.

When her eyes met his, he delicately leaned on her side looking at their hungry boy sucking his meal with his little hands trying to grab on his mother’s skin.  
Feeling the urge to hold those tiny fingers, Tony slipped his index finger where the tiny hand rested on Pepper’s chest, boy he was close to tears when those little fingers grasped his index finger strongly in his tiny palm.

'alright! he's becoming too softy', he thought

It was a serene moment for both of them. They just sat in silence enjoying the start of their parenthood.

After taking his feed Peter was fast asleep and was handed to his father to place him on his cradle.

“ci divertiremo con la mamma” Tony said to his sleeping boy with a pause looking at his beautiful wife “senza dirglielo” he continued whispering to his son, as if sharing some secret.  
Purposely talking in Italiano. Just to tease his sweet wife.

Pepper turned to them with a confused glare “what did you just say to my son?”  
Peter smiled in his sleep.

“quanto mi divertirò a prenderti in giro” he muttered rolling his eyes up looking particularly at nothing

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously

“Oh nothing, Honey” Tony exclaimed.

Then kissed her good night, just to escape the inquiry.

When he thought he had spent enough time for the night and he should let the kid sleep in his cradle safe and sound. Letting them for a small nap. He was too excited to spent time with his new born only.

He was busy talking to his sleeping baby.  
“papà ti ama” (pause) “I will keep you. Safe and happy”  
“Till the day my life is through, This I promise you!” Tony continued muttering to his now sleeping new born in his arms, unaware of his half awake wife’s satisfied smiling at him.

“now and forever” Pepper too promised to herself silently.

After a very tiring and eventful day with both mother and baby asleep and well taken care of, he was finishing the last office work he could. Placing the laptop on the table he was preparing to doze off on the couch.

Peter woke up crying later on middle of the night. Tony got to him before the little one could wake up his sleeping tired mother.

“hey piccolo” Tony cooed at his son staring back at those same bambi eyes mirroring him in the golden dim light.

“hungry?” he asked Peter with a finger inserting in his mouth but Peter didn’t suck with much interest so Tony got it he wasn’t hungry. Cause he was just fed a few minutes back.

Okay so he checked the diaper, umm..but no. Peter started to cry again with the disturbance.

He thought of singing some lullaby for him to calm down.

“okay okay, sorry!” he shook his head like the baby could understand him. “So you wanna spend night with Daddy” Tony smiled at his own discovery.

“come on. Let’s put you to sleep bambi” Tony pulled Peter more onto his chest closer and brushing check to check contact ass he paced inside the room. Beginning to sing a lullaby.

He thought for sometime....he didn't remember any lullaby ....only the Italian one his mother used to sing to him. but he didn't wanna sing that one.

Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more  
This ever changing world pushes me through another door  
I saw you smile  
And my mind could not erase the beauty of your face  
Just for awhile  
Won't you let me shelter you  
Hold on to the nights  
Hold on to the memories  
I wish that I could give you something more  
That I could be yours  
How do we explain something that took us by surprise  
Promises in vain, love that is real but in disguise  
What happens now  
Do we break another rule  
Let our lovers play the fool  
I don't know how  
To stop feeling this way

Peter’s eyes were drooping close with his soft voice…snuggling more into the touch.

Hold on to the nights  
Hold on to the memories  
I wish that I could give you something more  
That I could be yours

Tony moved to look at Pepper sleeping on his side. He smiled at her peaceful face. And a smile grazed his own face. He was intending to stop singing, but felt the urge to let the lyrics get off his chest. So he sang the last part for her while caressing her head simultaneously.

Well, I think that I've been true to everybody else but me  
And the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free  
Every time I look into your eyes, I'm helplessly aware  
That the someone I've been searching for is right there  
Hold on to the nights  
Hold on to the memories  
I wish that I could give you more  
Hold on to the nights

The night fell on them, enveloping everyone in the darkness.......with sweet memories to later cherish by.

O-o O_o o_O o-O

Little one = piccolo (Italian)  
Daddy Love you = papà ti ama (Italian)  
Love you son = ti amo figlio (Italian)  
Daddy love you son = papà ti ama figlio (Italian)  
Welcome to the world = benvenuto al mondo (Italian)  
Treasure = Tesoro (Italian)  
We are gonna have fun with mommy = ci divertiremo con la mamma (Italian)  
Without telling her= senza dirglielo (Italian)  
How much am gonna tease you = quanto ti stuzzicherò (Italian)  
How much am gonna have fun teasing you = quanto mi divertirò a prenderti in giro (Italian)  
Thank you so much = grazie mille (Italian)  
Little one = piccolo (Italian)

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Wattpad a long back. with using pictures n gifs on particular scenes as per my imaginations.
> 
> You can go check it out  
> https://my.w.tt/NpR978rjQbb


End file.
